


Hallelujah

by SnapJack_CrackityBack



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Original Akuma, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapJack_CrackityBack/pseuds/SnapJack_CrackityBack
Summary: God bless mother nature, she's a single woman tooShe took off to heaven and she did what she had to doShe taught every angel she rearranged the skySo that each and every woman could find her perfect guyAn angry and heartbroken girl gets akumatised into Mother Nature! Blessed with powers bestowed by the Papillon, she sets out to make sure every girl will no longer face heartbreak by making sure they all have the perfect partner!As one might expect, chaos ensues.An idea inspired by the lyrics of the legendary song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Hallelujah

_God bless mother nature, she's a single woman too_

_She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do_

_She taught every angel she rearranged the sky_

_So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy_

The powerful voices of the Weather Girls boomed through Jess’ speakers as she sat at her desk, attempting to work through a stack of homework generously left by her teachers. The mega playlist of 80’s hits had long ago become her go-to studying soundtrack and despite not recognising the large majority of songs, being that she was neither fluent in English or alive in the 80s, Jess found that she really enjoyed the tracks.

A ping from her phone broke Jess out of her thoughts and she immediately went to answer it. However, she was shocked to find nothing but bad news in the form of a text from her bestie.

 _Celeste: He just broke up with me Jess :(_ _  
_ _  
_ Jess swore under her breath and began typing out a reply.

_Jess: I’m so sorry Cellie! Do you want to come over for some ice cream?_

_Celeste: No, I’m fine. I’ll just stay home._

_Jess: You sure?_

_Celeste: Yeah._

* * *

_  
_ Elsewhere in Paris, the shadow of the Papillon loomed over Paris as he watched over the city, seeking his next champion. He smiled as he felt the harsh pang of Jess’ empathy.   
“Ah… Frustrated at the world because no one is capable of giving a loved one the attention she deserves, no one worthy of her… The perfect prey for my little akuma…” 

The Miraculous holder allowed a pure, white butterfly to land in his palm, before he covered the bug with his hand and drenched it in negative emotions. He threw the new creation into the air and watched it fly off in the dark of the Parisian night.

“Find her, my little akuma, and darken her heart!”

* * *

Celeste’s icon turned from green to grey and Jess threw her phone onto her bed. Jess didn’t understand any of it, Celeste was a fantastic person and deserved so much better! Wasn’t there someone out there who could show her the proper respect and appreciation she warranted?  
  
 _“I agree Mother Nature… she deserves so much better…”_ _  
_ _  
_ Who was this voice in her head, and why did she answer to that name?   
  
_“I am Papillon. I can give you the power to give each and every woman the proper respect and affection they deserve, all I need from you is the Miraculous of Ladybug an-”_   
  
“Deal.” Jess quickly yelled, embracing the purple transformation covering her and paying no heed to the surprised remarks from the supervillain in her mind.

* * *

Marinette was quite surprised when Alya messaged her and told her to turn on the news immediately. She obeyed Alya’s instructions regardless, fully expecting an akuma of some kind to be occurring. A shame really, Marinette really thought she was going to get a night off.

The last thing Marinette had expected was a weather forecast starring… what looked like an angel, or a cupid.

“Good evening Paris, I’m Mother Nature, your weather girl for tonight and boy, do _I_ have neeeewwwwsss for you!” the angel said happily. Marinette frowned and studied the character’s design. The angel had beautiful red hair, massive, feathered wings and a traditional angelic white tunic covered in red threads that contrasted her dark, tanned skin. She was happily bouncing around the news set like an over excited young child.

“Tikki, that’s an akuma right?” she asked the red blob on her shoulder.  
“Yep...” the usually cheerful kwami said tiredly. The forecast on the television continued.

“Get ready all you lonely girls and leave your umbrellas at home!” Mother Nature sung excitedly as she moved to the side and weather graphics appeared on the screen behind her.   
“As you can see here, the humidity is rising, we’re gonna get some rain tonight, but even so, according to all of our sources the street is the place to go!”

“Wha-?” Marinette uttered before she was cut off by the akuma.  
“Because ladies, tonight at just about half past ten, it’s gonna start raining men!” the villain laughed as the graphic updated to show generic stick figures falling from the sky to the woman of Paris below.

"All of you ladies out there, don't miss your chance to find your perfect guy as they fall from heaven!" She shouted before the broadcast abruptly ended and switched to static, but Marinette did nothing but stare at the screen with a confused expression. Only a phone call from Alya brought her out of her trance. Marinette quickly answered, knowing that there was no way Alya would accept a missed call.

“Hey Al-”  
“Girl!! Did you see that?!”

"Yeah, there's another weather akuma!"

"No Marinette! There's another _love_ akuma, and to be honest this one looks like it might do some _good_."

Marinette frowned.

"Are you hearing yourself Alya? An _akuma_ doing _good_?"

"I know Marinette, I know, but just think about it right? Every girl gets the perfect guy, do you think her power is to determine who the perfect person is for you and just… drop it at your feet? Like some sort of soulmate eBay or something?" Alya spat out in a rapid spew of words. Marinette fought to keep up.

"Marinette! What would you do if she dropped Adrien right outside your door?"

Marinette fumbled her phone, Alya's cackling barely audible through the phone's speakers. 

"Alya!" She screamed once she had finally caught it. 

"I'm just saying! If the Sunshine Boy literally fell from heaven and landed on your balcony, could you save me some trouble and kiss him straight away please?"

" _Alya!_ "

"Ok ok, I'll stop. But seriously Marinette, I fully expect you to give me details when Agreste drops by." Alya chuckled. 

"How do you know it'll be him?" Marinette groaned. 

"Well, who _else_ would be your mister right? Call it my investigators intuition." she replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I've got to go now 'Nette, I need to hunt down this weather girl for the blog, but keep me posted ok?"

"Ok…"

The call ended, and Marinette sat in her chair in silence.

"How can she be so confident?" She asked herself. Tikki flew back into view.

"Marinette…" she gently reminded the girl. Marinette gasped.

"Oh right! We need to find this weirdo…" she muttered, quickly glancing at her bedside clock.

_7:25_

"Ok, Tikki, transform me!"

It wasn't until her yo-yo's screen showed _10:19_ that Ladybug began panicking. Although Chat and herself had been patrolling around the city for nearly 3 hours searching for any sign of the akuma, the search had proven fruitless. The TV station the broadcast was filmed at, the usual tourist hotspots, Francoise-Dupont… they all came up entirely devoid of any hints as to where the troublesome akuma had disappeared to.

"She _really_ doesn't want to be found… What is Papillon's game here?" Ladybug mumbled. Chat shrugged and flashed his signature smile.

" _Purr_ sonally milady, I wouldn't mind being thrown to your feet."

"What if it's not you chaton? What if some other guy falls in front of me as you fall through the sky towards another girl?" Ladybug replied with a hint of a smirk. Chat put his hand to his chin and hummed.

"Well then, I'll just have to introduce you to each other I suppose. But I doubt it will happen. We're destined for each other Bugaboo." He said with a wink.

Ladybug suppressed a chuckle.

"Ignoring your fantasies for a moment kitty, we're only minutes away from a city-wide matchmaking session and we're no closer to finding this akuma than we were several hours ago. Any ideas?" She asked with a barely hidden frustrated tone.

"To be honest milady, I think we need to call it for the night." Ladybug shot him a confused glance.

"What?"

"I'm serious milady. It's getting late, I have things to do tomorrow morning and I'm not going to lie…" Chat paused.

"I don't want to see who your soulmate is."

Ladybug sent him a sympathetic look as Chat wished her good night and sped off into the city. With a shake of her head, the spotted heroine followed suit and headed for the bakery, flying through the Parisian rooftops until she dropped through her trapdoor and onto her bed with unparalleled grace.

"Detransform me." Ladybug whispered. A brilliant red light covered her room and Tikki flew into view

"Poor kitty, no matter what happens I'm going to end up breaking his poor heart…"

"Marinette! It's 10:25! Why are we detransforming?"

"Chat went home Tikki! He doesn't want to see who I get, and there's no way I can find him by myself… Besides, we were transformed for 3 hours, you need rest too Tikki."

Tikki huffed but didn't argue, instead opting to fly over to Marinette's desk and chew on some cookies. 

"So, what are you going to do when this akuma drops your 'perfect guy' on your balcony?"

Marinette squealed and nearly dropped the passionfruit macaron she was stealthily placing on a plate on her balcony.

"Well… I haven't thought about it at all really…" she stuttered. 

"Well, you better start thinking about it, if your clock is correct they should start raining any second now!" Tikki said with a smile. She chuckled, grabbed her cookies and hid in the closet while Marinette screamed and ch e died her clock.

_10:29_

Marinette's short scream was followed up by a masculine scream in the distance, and then another, and then another, until there was a whole chorus of screams coming from high in the clouds.

The screams got louder and louder until a series of loud thuds began emanating throughout the city. 

And then finally, a loud crash was heard from her balcony.

Marinette jumped in shock and began scrambling up her ladder to her trapdoor.

* * *

Truth be told, Chat Noir thought he would have more time.

He had gotten caught up in his own thoughts, thinking through different scenarios where he would land in front of Ladybug as Adrien Agreste and pledge his undying loyalty to her. He unconsciously took the scenic route across the city back to the house, taking in the sights of dozens of women hurriedly running back to their homes. His open window had just come into view when Chat suddenly felt very disoriented. Chat blinked and instead of leaping towards his room he found himself falling high up in the sky.

Or at least he assumed so, he couldn't see a damn thing through the nastiness of literally being in a cloud.

"What the-!" Chat screamed as he plummeted towards the earth. After a few seconds he finally found himself leaving the cloud and able to see the night lit city of Paris. It was only when his vision cleared up did he notice who was falling not a few feet away from him.

"Monsieur Dupain?" He shouted with a confused look on his voice.

His confused look was nothing compared to the look of sheer horror the baker wore on his face. His uneasiness lessened when he noticed the hero however. 

"Chat Noir? What's happening?"

Chat took a moment to take in the situation.

“It seems we’ve been tele _purr_ ted into the sky and are currently plummeting back down to Paris to meet the love of our lives!”

Tom’s face lit up with recognition. “Oh! You mean that weird news broadcast earlier about the matchmaking?”

Chat smirked and gave Tom an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

“But… if we’re both falling to the same place… Doesn’t that mean…”

Chat’s heart stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're looking forward to a second chapter, please know that i don't have a set schedule and i just write when i'm in the mood.
> 
> thanks so much for reading! feel free to leave a comment with your thoughts!


End file.
